


Forbidden Fruit

by Strega_VonDrachen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I have no shame, Married Swan Queen, Tumblr Prompt, laden with innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Just a little lighthearted and (goodness!) suggestively sexy SQ ficlet inspired from the following Tumblr prompt: "Married SQ hilarity. Emma finding out about Regina’s line 'how to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit'"Enjoy!





	Forbidden Fruit

“Just what the hell do you think you are  _doing_?” 

“…Picking apples?” 

“They aren’t READY yet!” 

Reaching up with a smirk, Emma tugged on yet another bright red apple. “I dunno… they look pretty sweet to me!” 

“Emma Swan!” Regina leaned further out of her office window, nostrils flaring. “Stop it right now. If you pick another one, so help me, I’ll-” 

“What? You’ll punish me?” Emma yanked the fruit off the tree, laughing softly. She tossed it into the air and caught it several times, teasing, before placing it gently into the wicker basket with the others she had plucked. “Please. Make my day.” 

Regina didn’t even bother to close her window. With an exasperated huff, she dissolved in a cloud of purple smoke, instantly re-materializing by her wife’s side, her hands on her hips.    

Emma smiled, completely unafraid of the fuming witch. “It’s been a good long while since you called me  _Swan_ , Mrs. Swan-Mills…” She reached up into the tree once more. “Didn’t realize you were so keen on picking the apples yourself.”

Regina growled and batted Emma’s hand back down. “Did you not hear me say they weren’t ready yet? I’ve been telling you all week!” She looked into the basket and groaned. “Emma, that’s nearly half the tree!” 

Shrugging, Emma relented and let Regina take the basket from her arm. She held it close, almost cradling her precious fruit. Emma gave a little sigh, her forehead crinkling in concern. “I’m sorry… It was gonna be a surprise.” 

“A shock, more appropriately,” Regina grumbled, turning over the apples, inspecting them one by one. “You’re so impatient, you’ve ruined…” She paused. Holding up one of the apples, a frown on her face, Regina ran her thumb across the skin. With a surreptitious glance at Emma, she sniffed the fruit and, frowning deeper, she took a bite. She chewed slowly, in silence, avoiding Emma’s eyes. 

“Tasty?” Emma asked after a moment. She tried not to smile, but immediately failed. 

Regina was blushing almost as brightly as her apples. Her lips, the same deep ruby color, were flecked with juice. Emma had to bite down on her own to keep herself from leaning in and licking Regina’s clean. It didn’t stop her quiet groan from escaping, though. 

Regina looked up at her through heavy lashes, eyes still sparking with anger and… something else. “It’s delicious.” 

Emma snorted. “Told ya.” Daring to move closer, she brought her hand up to Regina’s and caressed her knuckles. “Still mad at me?” 

“Furious,” she mumbled, the corners of her mouth fighting not to turn up. She let Emma take the basket from her arms and set it on the ground. They instinctively moved closer, Regina’s arm slinking around Emma’s waist. “How on earth did you know they were ready? It’s still so early.”

“I know, but it’s been so warm lately and… I knew you hadn’t…” Emma faltered, looking down. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Never mind.” 

“Emma…” Regina tightened her hold around her middle, pulling her closer. “What is it?”

She couldn’t stop from rambling. “It’s just… I mean… You’ve just been so busy… spending so much time in your office, working all day long, sometimes all night-”

“Emma, it’s the end of the fiscal year. Next year’s budget isn’t going to plan itself. And with all the new expenses for-”

“I know, I know, and it’s great! The whole town is pumped for the new community center. But-”

“And the new late-night scene?” 

Emma softened and smiled. “Especially the new night life.” Her eyes turned back to the apple in Regina’s hand. “But, you’ve been so focused on giving back to others, you…. you forgot to have fun yourself. Did you… did you even notice this warm weather?” She glanced back at Regina and watched as she became suddenly distant. “Didn’t think so…”   

Regina sighed. “I… guess I haven’t been outside in a while.” 

“You haven’t been at home much either,” Emma added in an undertone. 

“Oh… Emma.” Regina shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“Hey, it’s ok!” Emma was quick to smile again. “Seriously. I get it. I just… I wanted to do something nice for you, is all.” 

“By stealing my apples?” Regina’s eyebrow arched. “What were you planning…?” Her other eyebrow rose, as did the corners of her lips. “You did mention Henry would be at a friend’s house tonight…” Finally, she was smiling. “You said something about a surprise?” 

“Yeah, well…” Emma shuffled her feet, suddenly bashful. “I was messing around in the kitchen and I found your old cookbook and… well, I just thought I’d try some basic cooking. Something with apples. And cinnamon.” 

“Oh, really?” Regina nearly laughed, knowing full well Emma’s capacity for cooking… or lack thereof. “And what would you have done, Mrs. Swan- _Mills,_ when I came home and found my beautiful, pristine kitchen all covered in apple pulp?” She stepped closer, pulling her body flush against Emma’s, raising the apple near to Emma’s mouth.

The smell of the ripe fruit, the close proximity, and the purr of Regina’s voice had Emma rendered momentarily speechless. 

“I… uh…” She cleared her throat, slowly regaining her bravado. “I… don’t think you would mind so much.” She leaned forward, taking the apple into her mouth and biting down, juice flowing freely out the corners of her mouth. She smiled as she chewed, watching Regina flush all over. “I bet my apple pie would be simply delicious,” she said with her mouth half-full. “Even more delicious if you ate it off my fingers.” 

“ _Emma!”_ Regina gasped, pretending to be scandalized. 

“Uh-huh… yeah, I’d bet you’d love that.” She leaned back to the apple. “And then I could eat some off of you. Take a taste of your forbidden fruit, if you know what I mean.” 

The apple fell from Regina’s hand and Emma fumbled with her mouth, confusion crossing her face. “What?” 

Regina’s lips had all but disappeared, her eyes wide. 

Emma picked up the apple from between them, brushing residue from her shirt. “What? Regina…?” 

She shook her head vigorously. Her hand covered her mouth. A snort escaped her. 

“Are you… laughing?” 

“No-” she squeaked. “No, I-” Regina doubled over, eyes shut tight, and she shook with laughter. 

Emma stepped back, completely lost. 

“…Babe?” 

A few short seconds later, holding her sides and wheezing, Regina stood and held Emma’s face. “I… I love you. Oh, Emma.” She kissed her lips. 

Emma, still very confused, kissed her back, loving the shared taste of apple between them. More laughter erupted from Regina and she pulled away, still holding Emma’s face. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma asked. “I thought… I was being sexy…” She looked faintly hurt. 

Regina had the decency to blush. “I’m sorry, dear, really, but…” She laughed again and breathed a huge sigh. “Oh, honey…. I’m so sorry.” 

“What is it?”

“It’s just… a long time ago… Oh, dear… I almost completely forgot.” 

“ _What_?” Emma cried. 

“Remember when… when I tried to, uh… with the turnover?” 

“When you once tried to poison me?” Emma looked skeptical. “How could I forget?” 

“It was a sleeping curse. Don’t be so dramatic.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, and didn’t mention Henry nearly dying. “What of it, Regina?” 

“It’s just… in retrospect… very funny.”

“…How is that, exactly?”

“Because, Emma… I wanted you gone. Banished from my life. But, my words… I think they betrayed my own intentions.” Emma just stared at her. “I distinctly remember pondering aloud how I could get you to taste my forbidden fruit.” 

A moment passed. And then another. 

Emma finally cracked, laughing and shaking her head. 

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” 

Emma pulled her forward and tipped back her head, kissing her softly. Then fiercely. She felt Regina respond in kind, even as her knees weakening beneath her. 

“And now, my dear wife,” Emma whispered as she pulled away, her voice a deep husk, “do you still want me to taste your forbidden fruit?” 

A small whimper was all she got return. 

Emma chuckled. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Regina threaded her fingers through her wife’s hair. “Take me home, Emma.” 

“Nope. No can do, Madame Mayor. You have work to do.”

Regina whined. “But… you said-” 

“I know what I said. I also know what  _you_ said. And I agree. That budget isn’t going to write itself.” Emma leaned past Regina and picked up the basket. “And that hot, sticky, sweet apple pie filling isn’t going to make itself either.”

Regina’s pout was so alluring Emma seriously considered abandoning her plans. Instead she laughed, kissed her wife on the cheek, and smacked her lightly on her behind. “Go on. Run the town, your Majesty. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen when you get home.” 

Regina scoffed, tucking her hair back in place and smoothing her skirt. “Don’t you burn down my kitchen, Emma Swan-Mills.”  

“I promise. Scout’s honor.” Emma saluted and smirked. “Though I can’t make any promises that your pristine kitchen won’t get covered in apple goo. You know I’m a messy eater.” 


End file.
